Instruments that have been used for aircraft marshaling include devices that are held by the person doing the marshaling. For example, such devices have included round sticks painted with high visibility paint and a flashlight wand that includes a flashlight with a translucent lens cover extending, at least partially, over the light source for the flashlight. Such devices have been used to communicate commands to drivers and/or pilots through a standardized set of hand and arm signals that are performed while holding the devices.